randfandomcom-20200215-history
SS Episode 1576
Sesame Street Episode Number: 1576 Plot: Birdwatchers watch Big Bird (season premiere) Air Date: November 23, 1981 Season: Season 13 (1981 - 1982) Sponsors: L, N, 12 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Birdwatchers Madeline and Cedric (Madeline Kahn and Richard Hunt) arrive on Sesame Street looking for Big Bird. Maria helps them, but they aren't prepared for who they see. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo Sings “Dressed Up” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Pinball Number Count" (#12) Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Camp Wannagohoma: Grover tries to explain to the campers the parts of a tree. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Letter N is Nice. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Finger Theater: Linda's fingers act out a story. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"I'm Your Friend, You're My Friend," with film of kids playing. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two-Headed Monster: One head wants to play the trumpet, but the other head wants to sleep. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cedric leaves to investigate a parrot in the Fix-It Shop. Madeline watches Big Bird counting to 20 during a game of hide-and-seek. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Peacock with twenty feathers. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Animated quilt patterns. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cab Calloway and the Count sing "I Want to Count." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A stop-motion-animated train runs out of track. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Ernie gets Bert to participate in a rhyme game, but ends the game just as Bert is starting to enjoy it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Madeline and Big Bird roller skate. Then, with the "Canary Brothers" (Zeppo, Gummo, Curly, and Moe), Madeline sings "Brown Bird in the Cherry Tree." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo: Road Runner (instrumental) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Alphabet Song (country, gospel, Mexican) Artist: Paul Fierlinger |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Twiddlebugs attempt to exit a roller skating rink. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"The Little Letter L: A Poem by Louise" Artist: Bruce Cayard |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Count counts five children as they rearrange their positions. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Geometry of Circles" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Madeline calls the Bird Department in Washington, D.C. to confirm that Big Bird is an endangered species, based on his abilities to roller skate, count to twenty, make his own breakfast, and say the alphabet. Maria, Gordon, and Mr. Hooper are chagrined when Madeline announces that Big Bird must be removed from Sesame Street so he can live in a more protective environment. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A bird flies around. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Honkers attempt to play "Mary Had a Little Lamb" on their noses. Part 1. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Ladybugs' Picnic" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Honkers attempt to play "Mary Had a Little Lamb" on their noses. Part 2. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"L" for "Large" and "l" for "little" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Honkers attempt to play "Mary Had a Little Lamb" on their noses. Part 3. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Saxophone factory. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet & Kid Moments: Herry Monster and John-John on up and down. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Madeline takes Big Bird to the Windy Hill bird sanctuary, but he gets homesick. None of the birdhouses there are big enough for him. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Footage of all types of birds on land, including flamingos and pigeons. Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A bird lays ten eggs. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet & Kid Moments: Ernie and Jason look in a mirror. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Lowercase n" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: "Me, Claudius" Bruce, Harvey, Maurice, and the monster who would become Elmo fight over which one is Claudius. Slimey also makes a cameo. Bruce Monster: Me, Claudius Harvey Monster: No, No, No!!!! Me, Claudius Maurice Monster: Me, Claudius Elmo: No, No, No, No, No!!!! Me, Claudius |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Madeline brings Big Bird back to Sesame Street. Maria and Gordon promise to take care of him. Madeline and Cedric are stunned to learn that Big Bird has a family of birds who are just like him, and even more stunned to glimpse his Uncle Slim from Wyoming (identical in appearance to Big Bird, but with a cowboy hat, vest, and moustache) across the street. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide